She's still in love with Judas
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: She thought that being with him would be easy. She was wrong.  When his ex-girlfriend shows up as her father's co-worker, Piper and Jason's relationship gets turned upside down as he chooses bewteen the two of them.
1. Lying is the most fun

**Chapter Title:** Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off  
>Summary: She thought that being with him would be easy. She was wrong.<br>When his ex-girlfriend shows up as her father's co-worker, Piper and Jason's relationship gets turned upside down as he chooses bewteen the two of them.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 for some swearing  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>The Heroes of Olympus/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Jason/Reyna and Jason/Piper  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is probably not complete and I am considering extending it and making an actual story out of this. But this fic really explores the idea of Jason having to chose between Piper and Reyna, who I have tried to make complete opposites in this story.

Piper really hated these things.

Not only was she expected to _look_ good, but she was expected to be nice to her father's co-workers too.

And that was the thing that she hated more than anything, ranking highest on "Piper's list of things she hates" above "Climbing the lava wall at camp"

But this afternoon she was about to be introduced to her dad's co-worker who was her age, because apparently people get along based on age alone. So with her dress in one hand and sandals in the other, she knocked on the hotel room door.

"Hold on, Hold on!" A voice shouted from inside the room, then a crash and some cursing in English and a language that Piper did not recognise, and the door was flung open to reveal a tall blonde girl wearing only a small pink towel. Tristan looked away pointedly and mumbled something about the two of them having fun and him seeing them later because he had lots to do, before pushing Piper into the room.

The blonde girl blinked and looked over at Piper. "It's Piper, right?" Piper nodded. "I'm just gonna get back in the shower. Trust your dad to show up when I'm showering right?" She giggled "I'll be like 10 minutes, 15 tops." Piper nodded again, slightly taken aback by the chatty almost naked girl who was stood in front of her.

The girl skipped over to what Piper assumed was the bathroom, jumping over piles of shoes and a suitcase, strategically pulling her towel down to cover herself.

Piper just shook her head and wondered what in Tartarus had just happened.

Looking around the room it was apparent that the girl was not a fan of organisation, with paper and sheet music strewn across the room on every surface, a guitar carelessly thrown onto the bed and some speakers with an iPod hidden underneath a pair of long black socks.

The shower was still running when Piper risked looking at one of the sheets of paper on the bed. Her eyes widened as she scanned the page, looking through each limerick. She paled and threw the sheet as far away from where she was sitting as she could before blushing furiously. At that moment the bathroom door opened and the girl whirled back into the room now wearing a short fluffy white bathrobe and the pink towel around her hair. She noticed Piper's face and grinned.

"Not a fan of erotic poetry Piper?" She winked and Piper blushed again.

"I just wasn't... expecting that." The girl smiled, but then frowned.

"Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself properly have I?" She stretched her right arm out and her sleeve fell back. Piper glanced down at her arm and noticed the eight black lines burned into her skin.

"_One for every year spent in the camp itself" _Jason's voice echoed in her head as Piper stretched her own hand out and shook at the girl continued speaking.

"Reyna's the name, and don't worry. I would NEVER bone your dad, even though I know that that is what all of the tabloids are saying. I prefer tall, blonde muscular heroic types rather than the strong silent type like your dad if you get me?" She giggled and winked again before releasing Piper's hand and moving to pick the socks off of the speakers. Piper sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Cool tattoo." Reyna stalled for a moment, a look of pain crossing her features before realising that Piper was watching her, and she smiled again.

"I have several, I just don't show them off." She giggled again, but this time it felt fake. Forced, even. "Don't ever get a tattoo. Hurts like a bitch. Plus you have _amazing _skin. Has anyone ever told you how amazing that colour of skin is?" Piper shook her head. "Oh, that's a shame because it is _awesome_."

Piper was taken aback by the sudden change of topic, and couldn't help but feel that there was something important that this girl wasn't telling her about these tattoos of hers.

"Erm, thanks. That's really nice of you." Reyna smiled in a way that reminded Piper of the Apollo kids back at camp.

"Are you coming to the premiere?" Reyna asked as she bobbed to the floor, crawling around on her hands and knees looking for something on the floor.

"Yeah, I brought my dress and shoes 'cause my dad wanted you to look at them." Reyna sat up, with one red, platform heel in her hand.

"Awesome. Wap it out." She went back to crawling around on the floor as Piper unfolded the long dress that she had picked out herself in spite of Lacy's screams of horror and protest that Piper _had _to wear something _short _or even worse... _Strapless._ Piper tried to tell herself that the dress didn't look bad, but she couldn't kid herself. The dress was pretty awful and the only reason that she had chosen it in the first place was so that no one would look at her when she arrived with her dad. It was long, read, orange and navy blue with a silver lining around what little cleavage she had to hide it. Needless to say, when she had bought it she had hidden it far away from Lacy.

Reyna looked up and gasped in horror.

"You don't like it?" Piper asked.

"Sweetie. I cannot _morally _let you wear that dress." Reyna said, standing, looking Piper over. "That dress needs BURNING and it's ashes thrown into the sea. Then, when the ashes are in the sea they need to be collected up again in a jar and displayed on your mantelpiece as a reminder that you should never, EVER wear a dress like this with a body like yours, so in other words, I HATE it."

"I don't have anything else to wear" Piper protested, hoping to inch away from Reyna's stare. Reyna seemed to consider this for a moment before rushing to her suitcases, throwing dresses over her head to land on the bed. She looked up when Piper made no movement.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna try these on?" Piper was gobsmacked.

"I can't!" She protested again. Reyna straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you can. I _insist_ that you let me dress you. I even have a team of stylists who would be willing to do your hair, makeup and whatever altercations you need on the dress that we choose out for you."

"But we're so different!" Piper's argument was weak, and she knew that she wasn't going to win this one, but she still pointed up and down Reyna's tall, curvy figure and then down at her own medium height and more athletic build.

"My stylists are pretty damn awesome. Now, go and wash those braids out of your hair and I will pick your out a KILLER outfit!" Reyna pulled Piper across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	2. Give 'em Hell, Kid

**Chapter Title:** Give 'em Hell, Kid.  
>Summary: She thought that being with him would be easy. She was wrong.<br>When his ex-girlfriend shows up as her father's co-worker, Piper and Jason's relationship gets turned upside down as he chooses bewteen the two of them.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 for some swearing and sexual references  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>The Heroes of Olympus/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Jason/Reyna and Jason/Piper  
><strong>Notes<strong>**: **Some sexual references in this chapter, as well as an F-Bomb, so GTFO if you're not a fan of that kind of shit

Her fingers slowly strummed the strings of her guitar as she tried to diffuse the tension in the limo by humming a song to herself. She couldn't wait until she got back to camp where she could sit in the sun and compose music in her breaks from training.

Tristan and Piper were sat across from her, not speaking to each other, just looking out of the windows. Reyna looked between the two and slowed the strumming.

"You guys alright?" They both shrugged and mumbled something about tight clothing cutting off circulation.

Reyna smiled. "Come on guys, this is gonna be fun!"

The two of them grunted in response and Reyna frowned.

"Come on you two! Cheer up!" Piper glanced over for a second, but quickly returned to staring out of the window as they approached their destination.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing and Reyna was incredibly bored. She had spent the first hour being whisked around the room, smiling and thanking people for coming, but now she was sat alone with a glass of champagne in her hand, the dry liquid making her wish that it was a large glass of red wine instead. Setting her glass down on the table in front of her she carefully pressed her warm fingers around the cold glass, sending shivers down her spine. Looking around the room, she spotted Piper standing alone near one of the large speakers, however, when she decided to make her way over to her, Piper was joined by two boys.<p>

The first was a relatively short, curly haired boy of what looked like Mexican heritage. Seeing him made Reyna sigh and wonder where all the tall boys were as she sipped some more of her drink. The second boy, however, was tall, blonde and had wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders. Reyna gasped. Was it really him? She asked herself, watching him over the top of her glass as she took another sip. He was taller than he had been the last time she had seen him, but his tall frame was filled out with muscles from the years of hard training that they had done, and from this, there was no mistaking her boyfriend.

She wanted to go over, to say something, but the words caught in her throat, and for once in her life, she had been rendered speechless. She shook her head and drained her glass, and with more confidence than she actually had, she stood and walked over to Piper.

"Hey Reyna!" Piper smiled at her, looking relieved that she had found another friendly face.

"Having fun?" Reyna smiled awkwardly at the trio.

"Truthfully? Not really." Piper laughed. "I'm feeling better now these two decided to show up" Piper smiled at the blonde boy and Reyna recognised that look. Piper was head over heels in love with the guy who once looked at Reyna with the same look, but now he just looked at her like she was a complete stranger. Reyna had to force her face into a smile, trying hard to hide her real emotions by calling over a waiter with a tray of glasses, and taking a round of champagne for them all. The curly haired boy eyed his glass suspiciously, sniffing for a moment before taking a small sip and pulling a disgusted face. Piper politely refused a glass, but the blonde boy tipped his back, gulping down the fizzy liquid. Piper and the other boy looked at him with curiosity, but Reyna just smiled at him, remembering the many times before when they had had a little too much to drink.

"You should introduce me to your friends, Piper" Reyna said, winking at the boy she knew all too well. She looked at Piper and saw a flash of jealousy making its way into her strangely coloured eyes as the boys could not take their eyes off of Reyna and the low cut of her dress, which made Reyna wonder what exactly was going on between Piper and the boy she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

"Yeah, sure. Erm, Jason, Leo, this is Reyna, my dad's co-star. Reyna, this is Jason and Leo." The two boys smiled and shook her hand. The one called Leo's hand lingering on hers as he tried to catch her eye, but she only had eyes for Jason. He smiled, kindly and she could feel her heart skipping a beat and her legs turning to jelly, just like they did every time he just looked at her. Leo took his hand back and excused himself from the group, knowing when he wasn't wanted. Jason's brow furrowed as if he was concentrating hard on something.

"You said your name was Reyna, right?" Reyna's smile dropped slightly.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me?" Piper looked between the two of them and excused herself to find Leo, shooting Jason an inquisitory glare before walking away, giving the two of them some privacy.

"Come on." Reyna said, pulling at Jason's arm. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He looked confused, but allowed himself to be led into the toilets, leaning against a wall as Reyna shooed a group of girls out, before locking the door. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

She rushed in front of him and slapped him across the face.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted.

Jason put his hand to the red mark on his cheek in shock.

"Look... I don't know who you are. All I know is that I know your name." Reyna stumbled back, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"But... But you... We..." She stammered.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew who you were, I really do, but I just _don't_." Reyna sniffed, tears filling her eyes as she moved closer to him.

"Then maybe I just need to remind you who I am." She smiled sadly and softly pressed her lips to his, resting her hands on his chest. When he didn't respond to her kiss, she pulled away, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered..." She turned to go, but he caught her arm.

"Wait." He said, before pulling her back to him and hungrily engulfing her lips with his own. Wrapping her arms around him, she moaned softly as he nibbled her bottom lip in the exact way she remembered him always doing before.

"Why is this so familiar?" He whispered.

"Because you know me Jason." She replied, quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Reyna... I don't know if I remember..." Jason said quietly as she pulled off his shirt and moved her lips to his chest.

"Then I'll teach you." She said, pressing her lips to his once more.

* * *

><p>There was an urgent knock on the door.<p>

Reyna looked over at the door, lazily as the knocking continued, holding the panting boy in her arms, and breathing heavily as she came down from her high.

"Come on, open up!" Piper's voice echoed into the bathroom. Jason looked up and smirked before dropping down to his knees in front of her.

"Don't you dare." She hissed at him as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"Why not?" He said as he ducked his head in between her thighs.

She whimpered and bit her lip to stifle the sound, pressing her back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

"Let me in, I need to use the bathroom!" Piper shouted from the door.

"Occupado!" Reyna shouted, pulling at Jason's hair, and trying to stop herself from screaming.

"Open up!" Piper had resumed banging on the door now and Jason pulled away.

"Tell her you're busy." He whispered, working his mouth up her body. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and dug her nails into his back when he tightened her legs around his waist.

"Come on, let me in!" Piper shouted from the door.

"Go find your own bathroom!" Reyna shouted as Jason forcefully kissed her lips, pushing into her.


End file.
